The wheel turns
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: Harry discovers that perhaps not all is lost. In his sixth year, the Order starts its attacks on Death Eaters, apologies from Fudge, Harry pursues his chance to possibly bring Sirius and his parents back, and danger trails him like a cloak.
1. Reunited

(A/n: I know some of these have been done before, but this SHOULD be different…but, I was half-asleep when I planned this out and have forgotten most of it now. Please bear with me.)

Sirius let out a strangled cry and threw himself at the softly swaying, tattered black veil. But he could not get close. For some reason, the other side of the veil was out of reach to Sirius Black. Slowly the man fell to his knees, knowing he was never going back. Dimly he could hear a voice:

"_Sirius! SIRIUS!"_

"There's nothing you can do, Harry--"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry--"

"We can still reach him--"

"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone."

Sirius's head spun when he heard the words come from Lupin's mouth. In that split-second, it finalized. The tall man let go of any hope he had thus harbored and closed his eyes.

_It's not so bad_, he mused. _I don't hurt, and I guess I still am _someone.

But Sirius's heart went out to Harry, who lost his parents, and now, the closest thing to a father he had. He could still hear Harry's cries, muffled by the curtain. Futilely Sirius reached forward one more time…

"My old friend," a voice said from behind Sirius, hoarse with emotion. 

Sirius stopped, afraid to move. Afraid to breath. He thought he had just heard…_but no, it can't be._

"Sirius?" The voice ventured. "Are you okay?"

Slowly Sirius turned on his knees, terrified that he would be imagining things. There, standing in front of him, was James Potter, Lily on his arm.

"James," Sirius croaked. James looked just the same: unruly black hair, long nose, mischievous hazel eyes. "Oh, God, James. I'm so sorry. I should have stopped Peter. You never would have--"

"Stop, Sirius," admonished Lily. Sirius was amazed to see tears glinting in her eyes. "You did more for us than we could ever hope for. You did more for Harry--"

Harry's ringing cries had finally died down, but the three friends could still hear people beyond the veil.

"I've missed you, James," Sirius whispered. "And you have no idea…Harry is…he's just like you." With a shaky smile he stood, and he and James embraced like brothers."

Finally Sirius looked around him. He seemed to be in a room of an old mansion; it had sturdy stone walls, a roaring fireplace, and elegant, worn-out furniture. Yet no one else was to be seen. And, it seemed to Sirius, the tattered veil was the only means of entrance or exit.

"It's for those who had wrongful deaths," James answered quietly, before his friend even voiced his question. "_I_ don't even know how big this place is. It seems to keep growing as it fills…"

"_You_ don't know every nook and cranny of this place, Prongs?" Sirius took a stab at lightening the mood. James and Lily laughed.

"We're not doomed to be here, you know," Lily explained with a small smile. "The place for those who had wrongful deaths…as soon as we are avenged, the curtain will open."

Sirius let these words sink in before he let out a small laugh. "Then this won't be so bad!"

Lily shook her head, so wisps of mahogany hair fell into her emerald eyes. "No. The only bad part is watching it fill up, and knowing that you can't help the cause."

Sirius nodded in understanding. He had spent a year in Grimmauld Place, not being able to help the Order. He knew the feeling well.

"Well, Black," James said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Tell us about Harry."

Sirius smiled as they settled themselves around the fire, and started recounting his tales.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_4, Privet Drive_

Summer vacation

Harry Potter glumly picked at his bacon as the Dursely family watched him with apprehension. Ever since their encounter at King's Cross, they had been very careful about how they treated Harry. Already, three people had come to call on Harry since that day.

"So…Harry," Vernon began, staring determinedly at his newspaper. "How come you never talk about that…._godfather_ of yours--the criminal?"

Harry jerked so hard the table shook. Dudley gasped and fled the room as fast as he could waddle. Petunia and Vernon watched with horror as Harry's fists clenched and shook involuntarily. Finally he spoke.

"Don't ever talk to me about him," he said through gritted teeth. "_Ever_!" Immediately Harry looked away, a blush mantling his cheeks. He hadn't meant to let his emotions get out of control, even if it was the Dursely's who he exploded on. The less he thought about the Department of Mysteries, the better. Harry mumbled an excuse and stalked out of the kitchen.

Fitfully the boy ran up the stairs to his room and yanked the door open. To his surprise, two people waited inside. Harry froze, dumbstruck, as Fred and George smiled.

"Hello Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

"Good to see you, mate," George supplied.

"Um…hi," Harry said, wrong footed.

The redheads pulled him into his room. It was much nicer these days, with a special corner for his trunk and broomstick, a corner for some dark-detectors that Moody had given him, and a table set up for communications with the Order. Fred pulled something from the pocket of his coat.

"Have something for you, Harry," he said, voice much more somber. "Direct from you-know-where." 

"They wanted it delivered in person," George interjected, "and since we _happened_ to be handy…here we are!

In Fred's hand was a roll of parchment, Harry examined it, interested in the seal. It was and elaborately worked phoenix, with the word 'ORDER' in the middle. Carefully, Harry opened it as Fred and George examined his belongings.

Dear Harry,

I hope everything is going well for you. Please don't allow anyone else to read this. It's time for the Order to take action. Fudge is still running in circles, trying to make excuses for his behavior, but we now have the aurors we need. Unanimously, all of us decided that we didn't want you alone there when everything started. We are coming to get you TONIGHT. Make sure all of your school things are ready and you have everything you need. STAY IN THE HOUSE. DO NOT COME LOOKING FOR US.

See you then,

Lupin


	2. Lonely corner

Slowly a smile played across Harry's face as he read and re-read the letter from Lupin. _We are coming to get you TONIGHT. _The sentence seemed to grow on the page, until it seemed that it was the only thing there. _Wait a minute_, Harry thought, eyes widening in surprise. He watched as the statement faded; it had indeed been the only thing left on the parchment. Harry now held a blank letter in his hand.

"Dad would go _wild_ if he saw this, just _wild_!" George mused, inspecting Harry's disc player. 

Harry turned around. The twins were congregated around his bedside table. The looked up as he finished reading the note.

"What's it say, mate?" Fred asked, snatching the letter from his hands, George peering curiously over his shoulder. They frowned and looked at Harry.

"I'm not even going to ask," George told him, throwing the parchment back. Harry laughed in relief. He was leaving tonight!

"Harry!" The voice thundered up the staircase. "What are you doing?!"

The twins exchanged looks of horror as the distinctive sound of Vernon Dursley crashing up the stairs reached their ears. Without a word, they disapparated.

Moments later the door slammed open.

"I heard voices," Vernon accused, glaring at Harry through narrowed, piggy eyes. 

"I was talking to Hedwig," Harry replied earnestly, fingers crossed behind his back.

Uncle Vernon grunted, unconvinced. "What's the date?"

Harry gave him a look that suggested he was touched in the head. "July 7th…Why?"

"And you leave on…September 1st, is it?" Uncle Vernon was rubbing his chin in thought.

"Actually," Harry scrambled to his feet, automatically flattening his hair, "I'm leaving tonight. Getting picked up."

Vernon's eyes widened. "Getting picked up?" he repeated, clearly remembering his past experiences of Harry getting picked up. "Getting picked up how?"

Harry stared determinedly at his uncle, casting for ideas. Quite frankly, he had no idea how he was being picked-up. "I dunno…I think they're leading a wizard parade down Privet Drive, carrying banners that say: "We are wizards! We are going to the Dursely's house! They are abnormal!" Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm, yet Uncle Vernon was so alarmed that he took it completely seriously. Slowly his face turned

An alarming shade of claret.

"I-I was kidding," Harry stammered, stumbling backwards and tripping on his bed. "I'm sure they won't do anything weird at all." Vernon started advancing forward menacingly. "In fact, I bet they'll keep it very inconspicuous!" Harry's voice sounded slightly strangled.

"Damn right it will be inconspicuous!" Vernon roared. "You'll be waiting on the corner!"

Harry watched him storm out of the room. "Well," he said quietly to himself, "maybe just a _small_ procession. Only one or two inflatable broomsticks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_STAY IN HE HOUSE. DO NOT COME LOOKING FOR US._

These words echoed in Harry's mind as the Dursleys tossed his school things out the door after him. The sun had just set behind the roofline when Harry had gotten his things to the corner of Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. He became slightly restless when he looked at his watch and realized it was already 8:00. It was a dark, moonless night and a cruel breeze plucked at his clothes. With a jolt Harry noticed that all of the lights from the houses around him had gone out. Only the light shining from the streetlight above him remained. The wind picked up.

It was then that Harry saw a lone figure at the end of Wisteria Walk, illuminated by an eerie light. Judging by their stance, Harry deducted that it was a man. Harry froze, hand clamped around the handle of his wand. Everything was so silent that he could hear the stranger's footsteps as they came closer. Harry's breath became shallow and uneven. 

Soon the stranger was close enough that Harry could make out his outline. He was looking at the ground, walking slowly, his right foot dragging slightly, making a scuffing noise on the pavement. He was also wearing a cloak of some kind. When he got within twenty feet of Harry, the man looked at boy. Harry's stomach lurched. He was staring directly at the outline of a Death Eater. Ever so slowly, the man drew his wand from his pocket. 

Harry couldn't move and his wand-arm was limp at his side as the Death Eater raised his wand and drew the breath to utter the fatal curse. 

"_Avada--"_

"No!" At least five 'whooshing' went off around Harry. The Death Eater crumpled to the ground. Several figures ran out from the darkness behind Harry. Two of them went to restrain the fallen Death Eater, three went to search the surrounding area, and one stopped at Harry.

"I told you not to leave the house! Are you okay?" Lupin searched Harry's eyes with his own. The boy was still in a relative state of shock.

"We got 'im, Remus!" One of the people crouched next to the Death Eater yelled, peeling off his mask.

"I'm okay," Harry whispered, straining to see the stunned man. He walked forward.

Lying on the ground was someone vaguely familiar to Harry. 

"It's Macnair," Kingsley said, also kneeling on the ground.

_Macnair_, Harry thought, disgusted. _I've always hated him._

"Are you okay, Harry?" Kinsley asked.

"Fine, fine," Harry said distractedly. The other member of the Order who had flocked to Macnair straightened. It was a woman with shoulder-length, curly chestnut hair and shockingly blue eyes.

"Hello, Tonks," Harry said, realizing that this must be one of Tonks' new looks.

The woman frowned. "Sorry?"

Lupin laughed. "Harry…This isn't Tonks."

"Did I hear my name?" The real Tonks emerged, along with two other people, from the darkness of the neighbors' lawns.

Harry recognized Moody accompanying Tonks, but the other man was unknown to him. He looked at Lupin for explanation.

"This is Kyra Hennessy." He indicated the brunette next to him. "And--"

"Lucas Whitten," the unknown man said, offering a hand. "But call me Luke."

Luke has fairly short, sandy-blond hair, lively hazel eyes, and ears that protruded very slightly. Both of the newcomers seemed to be in their late twenties.

"I'm Harry," Harry said lamely. They smiled at him.

"I think," growled Moody, "that introductions should wait until a later time. We've checked the area, but we can't be completely sure that it's clear."

Kyra agreed whole-heartedly. Harry asked how they were getting anywhere.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," Kingsley said. "But I think we'll manage."

Luke cast a binding spell on Macnair and gathered the ends in his hands. "I'll meet you guys back at headquarters." He and the body of Macnair disapparated,

"Take my hand, Harry," Tonks instructed. "On three, then. One…Two…_Three!_"

Not even floo powder compared to the sensation Harry experienced. It was as if suddenly he had become nothing at all, just floating dreamily in nothingness. All-too-soon, however, his feet were planted firmly on the solid patch of grass in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.


	3. Confronting the past

Harry's stomach clenched as he looked up at the old mansion. It seemed dull, lifeless, and grim against the dark sky. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it hurts," Lupin said quietly. "We've tried to find another headquarters, but…"

Harry swung around. Lupin's face was gaunt and tired, but he surveyed Harry with bright, compassionate eyes.

"How do you do it?" Harry asked, voice cracking. The words were like stone in his throat; painful and hard to get out. "You've lost everything. My dad, Wormtail, and…Sirius." He closed his eyes and bit his lip, hearing the creak of the doors as Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and Kyra entered the house behind him. "But you always are supportive and strong. Don't you care?"

Lupin sighed and picked up Harry's things. "I haven't lost everything, Harry. You wait, soon you'll know when we've lost everything."

Unpredicted anger boiled up in the boy's chest. He felt the world spin and his eyes swam. "Maybe you've just never had anything to lose," he whispered fiercely, watching Lupin's thin form enter the house. Strengthening his resolve, Harry followed.

Inside, Harry saw a dramatic change from the last time he had been here. _Of course, a lot have things have changed since the last time I was here_, he thought. And even though it was cleaner, brighter, and more welcoming, the ancient and noble house of Black had never seemed so cold and dreary. Harry rolled his eyes and Put down Hedwig's cage, knowing he should stay where he was, too scared to move throughout the house.

Dimly Harry could hear Moody upstairs, his fake leg making dull thumping noises on the wooden floors. Kingsley and Lupin's voice were just barely audible from the kitchen, and the unmistakable crash that indicated Tonks's presence floated from the dining room.

"Harry." The voice was low and soothing. It came from the sitting room to Harry's right. He looked inside, where Kyra Hennessy was perched neatly on one of the ornate, velvet-covered chairs."Please sit with me."

Half-heartedly Harry obeyed, not caring about his manners.

"I know this must be hard for you," Kyra said awkwardly.

"Yea, well, you wouldn't really _know_, would you?" He gripped the arms of his chair, which were carved to be griffin claws. "Did you even know him?"

"No," came the regretful reply. "But…Lupin told me about him. And…well I know I really shouldn't show you this, but it's really for you." 

Harry's interest piqued when she stood from her chair.

"Wait here," she asked quietly. After several minutes, in which Harry dismally examined the dark sitting room, she returned, something clutched behind her back.

"Remus wasn't sure if you were ready for this, but I firmly believe that he would have wanted you to see it. We found it up in Mrs. Black's bedroom." She handed a rolled letter to Harry, which he took with shaking hands. He had been waiting for something like this to show up…

_Dear Dumbledore,_

I have followed you request to pursue the matter of the Mansion of Avengement. I really have nothing else to do, cooped up here as I am. Anyway, there was nothing to be found. I managed to get a record of one wizard who returned, but was never seen again. The key to discovering this secret lies within the Ministry, where you have said they are researching to secrets of death, and henceforth have a specific Death Chamber. We might want to discover what lies within that chamber, because it is probably the true answer to this. If there is a chance that Lily and James--

The letter stopped there. Clearly this had been a copy that Sirius had intended to toss in the rubbish bin, because is was wrinkled and blotted. Harry read it twice, trying to understand. Finally he looked at Kyra, who had been waiting expectantly.

"He talked about my parents," he said. She winced.

"I shouldn't have shown you this," she said, angry with herself. "You wouldn't understand."

"Not if you don't tell me!" Harry said angrily. "What is he talking about? I saw the Death Chamber, and the veil--"

"You showed him?!" Lupin stood in the doorway, rigid with distress.

Kyra uttered a small gasp and spun around. "It seemed like the right thing to do, Remus."

"We _agreed_!"

Kyra looked thoroughly miserable. "Look what a bad impression I'm making," she muttered, covering her face with a hand. "I'm sorry."

"What is going on?" Harry demanded, shoving the letter at Lupin's face.

The older man shook his head and took the letter from Harry. "I can't tell you yet. Please drop it, Harry. Don't make this any harder. Now, it's time for you to go to bed. Tomorrow we have a meeting with Fudge--" he correctly interpreted the grimace on Harry's face and smiled. "--where I think you'll be…surprised, to say the least. I also have another surprise for you, but just go to bed now."

Harry nodded and trudged slowly from the room. Evidently, the two adults that remained behind thought he had started upstairs, because within seconds he heard something that left him not knowing whether to laugh out loud or cry out in despair. Muffled voices, then the _unmistakable murmurs and whispers of a kiss!_

Reeling, Harry took the stairs two at a time and made it to the landing at a record pace. Even though his door was only feet away, the dark staircase leading even farther up called to him, and he followed. Slowly he reached the top. Facing him was Mrs. Black's room, where Sirius kept Buckbeak. After a few tentative steps, Harry opened the door and looked inside. It was empty.

Harry couldn't contain his grief any longer. Tears streaming down his face, he stumbled downstairs and fell into his bed, crying himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone was shaking Harry lightly.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted him as he groggily opened his eyes.

"Whassatyouwant?" he croaked, hand fumbling on his nightstand for his glasses. He shoved them on, and suddenly the outline of Tonks became quite clear. Harry shook his head to clear it and swallowed several times to wet his mouth.

"Time to go!" Moody's voice growled from just outside Harry's door. Tonks smiled as Harry frantically looked around, trying to remember where he was or where he was supposed to be going.

"It's okay, Harry. Meeting with Fudge, remember?" Tonks reminded gently. She muttered something under her breath, and suddenly Harry felt as if a cool breeze had passed through the room. Instantly he felt clean, washed, and ready to go out in public.

"You've gotten better at that," he remarked offhandedly as he took the clothes that she handed to him, and ushered her out so he could change. A minute later they were all assembled in the kitchen.

Luke smiled at Harry as he passed around the pot of floo powder. Harry took a handful and followed Lupin's lead, tossing his into the fire after it settled down and stepped into the emerald flames, stating clearly "The Ministry of Magic, Fudge's office!"

After several moments of spinning sickeningly in the ash and soot, Harry stumbled into a neat, large office. Lupin was waiting inside, along with two other people.

Dumbledore and Fudge turned around when Harry emerged from the fireplace, brushing soot from his shirt. Dumbledore offered him a small smile. Fudge blushed and looked away.

"Well," Lupin said. "Let's get right to the point. Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and myself are here for one purpose today."

Fudge situated himself behind his desk and motioned them to sit, which they did.

"And I suppose that purpose is to accept a most sincere apology and demand that I do something embarrassing and humbling?"

"Ah…If only we were, Cornelius," Dumbledore said slowly.

"No, Minister," Lupin continued, "Harry needs to say something."

"I do?" Harry blurted, caught off guard. Lupin and Dumbledore nodded.

"Clear Sirius," Lupin whispered so only Harry could hear.

Harry froze. This thought hadn't even occurred to him. Fudge cleared his throat, waiting.

"Minister…" Harry began doggedly, unsure of how to argue this. "Two years ago you led a manhunt for Sirius Black."

Fudge's eyes widened and he started to get up from his chair. A look from Dumbledore settled him. Harry continued.

"As you must recall, he escaped you that night. My friends and I _told _you that he was innocent and shared our story. Last year, I tried to tell you once again the Peter Pettigrew was the real bad one, and once again you did not believe me. Well, I'm sitting in front of you now, not asking for ridiculous apologies, but for something to be done. You didn't listen to me for two years. You called me a liar. But now, you know I have been telling the truth. So here's another thing you have to accept. Sirius Black wa-- _is _innocent. I want his name cleared of all charges, and the only apology I'm asking for is that you let the entire wizarding world know the truth. Sirius Black is innocent."

Fudge looked aghast as Lupin and Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at Harry, who was feeling extremely comforted by the fact that he could at least polish Sirius's memory.

"Why do you want this?" The Minister finally asked. Harry hesitated.

"Because…Well because I knew that you would finally believe me… and he's also my Godfather."

Fudge's jaw dropped. Lupin nudged Harry's knee and nodded sadly. Harry drew a breath.

"And he's dead."


	4. Clearing Sirius's Name

Fudge stared at them blankly, clearly at a loss for words. The silence in the room bore down on Harry, and he longed to rinse his mouth, hating how those three words tasted. Finally Fudge swallowed several times and opened his mouth.

"You're lyin--What do you mean?" He quickly corrected himself.

Harry gaped, eyes stinging painfully. "WHAT DO I--"

"Cornelius," Dumbledore interrupted diplomatically. "I believe you heard Harry. And yes, it's true. There were about twelve witnesses."

"How?" Fudge demanded, curiosity overcoming his seeming impartiality. 

"In the Death Chamber," Lupin said quietly. "He was with us when we went there after Harry. Right after Dumbledore arrived…Bellatrix Lestrange…" He didn't need to say more. Fudge's eyebrows went up.

"Then why clear him?" Fudge asked dismissively, starting to straighten his desk.

Harry gasped in outrage. "Because he was innocent! Because you were after the wrong man for fourteen years, and you at least owe his memory an apology!"

The minister considered this for several moments, chewing his lip. Without another word he stood up and opened his door.

"Can you hear me?!" he shouted at large to the room outside his office. Ministry workers looked up curiously, some muttering muffled 'yeah's. "Good." Fudge looked back at the occupants of him room. He looked slightly flustered, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he shouted "Sirius Black is…He is inn--innocent!" Harry saw a couple people from the Order smile fondly, the others looked flabbergasted. "I want everyone to know that Sirius Black has been innocent for fourteen years, and we all owe him the greatest of apologies. And tomorrow, I want the Daily Prophet letting the entire wizarding world know it! And tomorrow will be the day I ordain that we honor his memory, because he was a good man!" Fudge hesitated slightly over those words, but he continued strongly. "And he recently died in battle against a Death Eater. So let it be known that Sirius Black is innocent!"

The Ministry workers did not know how respond to this. Some looked as dumbstruck as Fudge did when he heard the news, others looked calculating, but someone started clapping respectfully, and the rest soon joined in. Harry smiled.

"I hope you can see this, Padfoot," he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was early to breakfast the next morning. He came down just in time to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape leave. Thankfully they didn't see him, because he stayed on the staircase until they were out the door. It wouldn't have been bad to see McGonagall, but that would mean making eye contact with Snape. Harry just couldn't do it.

Kyra, Lupin, and Luke were sitting at the table when Harry arrived. He tried hard not to wince when he saw Kyra and Lupin sitting next to each other--he had, until then, completely forgotten their kiss.

"'Morning, Harry," Luke said, getting up to get himself more sausage. Harry greeted him happily.

"Here you go, Harry," Lupin said, holding out the Daily Prophet for Harry to see. He took it, knowing what was inside.

On the front cover was a large picture of Sirius from before he went to Azkaban. He was smiling and handsome. Harry smiled sadly.

**Sirius Black--Honored and Apologized-to**

_Yesterday Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge extended his full _

apologies to Sirius Black, who has been innocent for these last

fourteen years. Black was killed just over two weeks ago by

Bellatrix Lestrange. The Minister has declared that today,

July 9th, be remembered as a day to honor Sirius Black.

For full story of his:

Alleged crimes-page 3

Youth-page 4

Years in Azkaban-page 6

Death-page 8

Harry nodded in satisfaction and handed the paper back to Lupin. "Keep that," he advised. The man nodded and placed the paper--picture-up--in the center of the table.

"Well," Kyra said, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "I have to be going." She offered her farewells and went upstairs. A minute later they heard the distinct crack of someone disapparating. 

Harry frowned after her, thinking. "What does everyone in the Order _do_?" he asked as Luke sat back down.

Lupin rubbed his chin, deciding whether or not Molly Weasley would approve of Harry knowing this piece of information. Finally he gave in. "The regular aurors--Williamson, Dawlish, Cervey, Harrington, and the others--they just do what you would think; go after the Death Eaters and protect families. Kingsley is in charge of intelligence, Snape is our internal spy, Tonks is our external spy, the Weasleys are on our 'committee', if you will. Kyra is our supply agent, Dung is in with the crooks, Moody is our senior advisor, and everyone else is pretty much around to go after Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"What about you and Luke?"

"I'm the Kid," Luke said with a laugh. "I do whatever needs doing."

"And I guess I'm in charge when Dumbledore can't be," Lupin finished.

Harry nodded silently. "And you said you had one more surprise for me?"

Lupin looked at the clock on the wall. "Yes, but I'll let you figure that one out by yourself." He raised his eyebrows at Luke, who turned and looked at the clock as well. He jumped up. 

"I have to go!" He said loudly. "See you then, Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry spent the next four hours wandering the house, finally taking an interest in all the rooms. Only when he had successfully searched every nook and cranny of the old mansion did he approach Lupin about two subjects.

"Kreacher and Buckbeak," Harry said. "I couldn't find them anywhere."

Lupin hesitated. "Er…Buckbeak…Well, he didn't make it. When Kreacher injured him to keep Sirius occupied--"

He stopped when Harry paled. They were all healing to the point where they could take about Sirius, but speculating on the events leading up to his death made them both feel sick.

"And Kreacher," Lupin continued in a dull tone. "We couldn't afford to keep him here anymore. Dumbledore agreed. Since none of us could give him orders he would have to obey, it was too risky…"

Harry didn't want to imagine how they had gotten rid of the old creature, but felt savagely pleased that he was gone.

It was nearly one o'clock when the fireplace suddenly spouted green flames and the Weasleys started walking out of it, one by one. First came Ron, then Ginny, closely followed by Fred, George, Bill, Arthur, and Molly. They all (with the exception of Bill, who never knew Sirius) looked somewhat overwhelmed to be back at Grimmauld Place, just as Harry had.

Within minutes they were all gathered around the table and exchanging welcomes and news. Molly wanted to make sure Harry was doing okay, but soon Harry, Ron, and Ginny were able to escape to the drawing room.

"Well, this place is really cleaned up!" Ron said with satisfaction as he sank into one of the worn armchairs.

Ginny surveyed the room with her arms crossed over her chest. "I suppose…"she agreed slowly. "But it still isn't the sa--"

"Let's talk about something else," Harry said firmly. "Like quidditch."

Ron and Ginny agreed enthusiastically and they got into a discussion about next year's Gyrffindor team.

"Well, you're sure to be seeker again, Harry," Ron assured him.

"Yeah, I'd rather be chaser," Ginny said fervently.

Harry laughed. "And who'd gonna get captain?"

They looked at him as if he had lost his mind. 

"Um…You are, Harry," Ginny said soothingly.

"Of course!" Ron told him. "Be right back. Have to use the restroom," Ron ran out of the drawing room.

Harry watched him leave. He was very content to just sit and relax in his comfortable chair.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was much quieter.

"Hm?" Harry had his eyes closed. 

"Open your eyes," she commanded, sounding near.

Confused, he obeyed. Her face was right next to his, she was standing so close.

"Remember when I liked you in second year?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Harry barely trusted his voice.

"Am I still just Ron's sister to you?" She sighed and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry put his hand behind her head and pulled her close. Carefully he kissed her, hoping she wouldn't pull back. "I've been waiting a long time to do that," he croaked after they stopped. Her cheeks were flushed and she was staring at him dreamily.

Harry sat back and admired her. It seemed she had grown in the week he hadn't seen her. Or perhaps he had just been around her so often that he hadn't noticed how mature she had become. Slowly he moved in for another kiss.

"Aaah!" Ron's yell was very distinct, just outside the door. Ginny jumped and hurried to him.

"Ron! What is it?" She flung open the door and looked around for his attacker. He was very pale.

"Sp-spider," he gasped. "Big one." With a shudder he threw himself into the safety of the drawing room, ignoring Harry's teasing.

Suddenly the three of them heard genuine shouts of urgency and the front door burst open. Stomping feet echoed through the big house, as did calls of "Clear the dining table! Move!"

Ron, Harry, and Ginny cast fleeting looks at each other before bolting into the main hall. They looked down the staircase and saw a large group of people milling by the front door.

"Remus!" Kingsley shouted. "They got one!"

The group of people at the bottom of the stairs made way for two people carrying an unmoving body. Harry ran as fast as he could down the stairs, recognizing the face. Immediately he realized that Williamson and Kingsley were carrying Neville Longbottom between them. Lupin hurried to him.

"Bring him to the kitchen," he ordered, trying to stay calm.

"We have to go, before they get away," Moody said harshly. "I don't know how long Tonks and Kyra can hold 'em."

Lupin looked even more alarmed at the mention of Kyra's name. "Molly!" he called. She appeared, puffing, beside him. Silently she performed a levitating spell that enabled her to bring Neville to the kitchen. The crowd of Order members started streaming out the door and disapparating outside. Arthur and Bill were the last to leave. 

"Stay here," Ron's dad said tersely before he closed the door.

Ron and Ginny were still standing limply on the landing until Harry followed Mrs. Weasley downstairs. She had placed Neville on the table. He was very pale and not moving.

"What happened, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked tentatively. She swept her hair away from her face. Ron and Ginny quietly entered the kitchen.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," she muttered to herself. "Don't know what happened…"

Breathing heavily, she tapped the unconscious boy with her wand and moved her lips silently. There was a flash of light. Neville stirred.

"Neville!" Ginny cried, running to him. "What happened?"

He looked around dazedly.

"So many…" he murmured.

Harry couldn't help but notice how much he resembled his parents at that moment--and they had both lost their minds. He feared for Neville's sanity.

"I'll bet the Death Eaters thought they'd finished off the whole family--" Ron hissed to Harry, but was cut off when Ginny kicked him.

Neville rubbed his head and sat up completely. "I'm fine," he said thickly, as if battling through a ferocious headache. "Just…Tired. Where did everybody go?"

Mrs. Weasley pressed a wet cloth to his forehead. "Back after the Death Eaters. You're going to be okay, Neville."

Neville nodded obligingly as Mrs. Weasley led him to a guest bedroom. Ginny scowled at Ron.

"You truly have _no_ tact, Ron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearing dawn before the weary members of the Order starting returning in ones and twos back to headquarters. First to return were Bill and Arthur, and ten minutes after them came Tonks, who was accompanied by Kyra. Both of the women looked worse for the wear and only managed to croak that they had no lasting damage before falling into their beds. Lupin and Kingsley followed them, debating hotly in whispers. Lupin's arm was in a sling and Kingsley had a cute on his eyebrow that was dripping blood down his face. Finally Moody returned briefly to give everyone a report that they had captured Nox, and killed Rabastan Lestrange. No serious damage was done to the Order.

"But where's Luke?" Harry called after Moody as he made to leave. Moody didn't move, but Harry had the feeling that the grizzled man was watching him through the back of his head.

"He's fine, and should be back soon," Moody barked. "Now stop asking questions."

Harry waited fitfully until Luke returned at close to seven in the morning. As soon as he walked in the door, Harry besieged him with questions. The young man waved them away and trudged up to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The summer passed in a blur. Many long nights were spent waiting for members of the Order to return after a battle. In early august, the auror Williamson was killed in battle, but he had thus far been the only casualty.

Neville stayed with the at Grimmauld Place, after swearing not to repeat a word he heard to anyone else. It had taken Ron and Harry several days to extract his full story, but finally all the bit's and pieces fit together.

One of the Death Eaters had somehow concluded that Neville was included in the prophecy somehow, so Voldemort and his followers had gone after Neville. Harry shook his head sadly at this--Neville was so _innocent_.

In mid-august Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Neville got their school lists. They came via four large barn owls. Eagerly they ripped open the envelopes.

_Harry Potter,_

The Hogwarts school year starts on September 1st. You are expected to arrive at King's Cross Station at precisely 11 A.M. Enclosed is the list of materials you will need, and the results of your O.W.L.s.

Harry tore open the latter first, not knowing whether to be excited or nervous.

_Harry Potter, 6th year, O.W.L. results:_

Transfiguration: Outstanding

Charms: Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

History of Magic: Poor

Astronomy: Average

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding

Divination: Average

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

Potions: Outstanding

The grin on Harry's face after reading his results slid off his face when he read the last one. _Outstanding in potions_? He thought. There had to be some mistake. Getting an outstanding would mean another two years with Snape. It was horrible.

Ron was counting his under his breath. "So that's…five! Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Herbology!" He looked up, happy with himself. "How many did you get, Harry?"

Harry stared at his letter, hoping there was a mistake. "Eight," he said tonelessly. "I failed History of Magic."

"Eight?" Ron choked, vaulting over his bed to see Harry's paper. "Wow, Harry! But, it looks like you'll still be taking potions…" He patted his friend sympathetically on the shoulder. "Tough luck, mate."

Neville burst into the room. "I got five O.W.L.s!" He cried, brandishing his letter over his head. "Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Ron smiled weakly at Harry and offered his congratulations to Neville, informing them that they had charms, defense against the dark arts, and herbology together.

Harry unrolled two other sheets of parchment. The first was his supply list.

Students in the 6th year will need:

Standard Book of Spells, grade 6

Advanced Transfiguration

N.E.W.T Level Charms

History of Dark Arts and its Opposition

Star Map, grade 6

Death Omens; When Your Life is in Peril

Magical Plants of Our Age

Simmering Wonder, a Book of Potions

Finally Harry looked at his last letter. A heavy red-and-cold "C" fell into his hand. His eyes widened.

_Harry,_

Congratulations on your Gryffindor Quidditch team captaincy. You have been on the team longest of those remaining, and you also have never let Gryffindor down. I know you will be a wonderful captain. You are expected to books the pitch for practices, schedule games, and hold tryouts for the new team members. Good luck!

Minerva M. McGonagall

Ron saw the badge in Harry's hand and let out a whoop of triumph.

"I _knew_ it, Harry!" He yelled. Ginny came in, hearing the noise.

"Team captain! Good job, Harry!" she smiled at him, making his stomach flip over. He smiled in return.

Ginny wasted no time in writing to Hermione and telling her all of their summer news, what the boys got on their O.W.L.s, and that Harry was new team captain.

The next day, Harry and Ron were practicing quidditch in the back yard. As Ron threw marble-sized pebbles in the air for Harry to catch, he speculated on who the new DADA teacher would be. By that night, their most realistic prediction was that Dumbledore himself would teach. Lupin, Kyra, Luke, Molly, and Arthur broke out in laughter when the students mused on the subject at the dinner table.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded, his ears turning pink.

"You see, Ron," Lupin panted, catching his breath. "_Luke_ is your new teacher! Dumbledore asked him, for a favor."

Harry beamed at Luke, whom he had become very close to over the past two months. The older boy had become almost like a surrogate brother. He had a lively sense of humor and loved being with Harry and his friends. And now he was coming to Hogwarts to teach! Now, Harry had more reasons than he could count on one hand why he really wanted to return to Hogwarts, which was more than the last two years. And to top in off, September 1st was only a week away.

__


	5. Back to School

(A/n: thank you to all my reviewers! AND, to those who are reading and NOT reviewing, please review! As a writer, it's a lot more encouraging to have people tell you what they think. Plus, having lots of reviews is cool! Now, so you know, I'm writing this as a parallel with Snowman1400's story Interhouse Revelations. I recommend you read it!)

Harry woke to the sounds of trunks slamming shut and feet thundering up the staircase. He bolted upright and scrambled into his clothes. 

"What time is it?" He hollered downstairs, buttoning his jeans. There were muffled yells.

"Ten o'clock!" Harry heard Ron grunt, burdened under his heavy trunk. Ginny raced up the stairs into Harry's room, looking flushed. On her shoulder were the two turtledoves that Mrs. Weasley had gotten her for becoming a prefect.

"You almost ready, Harry?" She asked him breathlessly. "Because mom says that we have to leave in five minutes--" She was cut off when Harry kissed her swiftly, already on his way out with his trunk. She giggled. 

Within three minutes, the Weasleys and Harry were all piled into a car that Mundungus had obtained for them once again. Ron was squished between Harry and Ginny, looking thoroughly disgruntled. Ginny's birds kept cooing, and the sound irked him.

"Ginny, will you shut those birds _up_?" He demanded, voice cracking.

"They're names are Hermes and Cupid, Ron, not just _birds_," she retorted. "And no, they can make as much noise as they want, for all I care…"

Ron raised his hand to hit her. Harry grabbed it.

"Out of order, Ron. No reason for you to get upset over a couple of birds."

Ron frowned and waited expectantly for Ginny to explode on Harry for slighting her turtledoves, but she remained silent, smiling slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For once, Harry arrived at the train station with over ten minutes to spare. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stowed their things (including animals) in a compartment, then went outside to wait for Hermione. Within a minute she came hurtling through the barrier. 

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" she shrieked. "It's so good to see you!" She hugged each of them in turn.

"Good to see you too, Hermione!" Ron said, blushing slightly. "But…um…Why were you trying to break the barrier down?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Well, a muggle nearly saw me," she explained meekly. They laughed at this. Hermione rarely made mistakes.

The whistle had just given its warning blow when a group of first years burst through onto the platform, looking mortified. Harry's eyes went to the small boy in front. He was a somewhat scruffy-looking boy of ten or eleven with sleek ebony hair and startlingly green eyes.

_My eyes_, thought Harry in wonder. There was also something else about the boy. His bone structure, face, and hair. It was eerily familiar.

"Harry," Hermione hissed. "That first year looks like you! Well, he has your eyes, but he looks like--"

And in that second, Harry knew exactly who the boy looked like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry did not brood on his revelation for long. There was to much conversation in his compartment, being filled as it was by Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus. It was more full than it had ever been before, and people were crammed onto the benches and lounging on the floor. Dean was stretched out on the luggage rack, hands behind his head.

Harry didn't know what had suddenly prompted his fellow gryffindors to have such a need to be around him, but didn't care. This was the kind of situation that he had wished Cho had seen him in last year.

As soon as he thought this, the compartment door slid open. Cho uttered a small gasp of surprise. Everyone turned from Harry, smiles still retreating from their faces. Cho's cheeks acquired a pink tinge.

"Sorry…I--I didn't know this compartment was taken…Hi Harry," she stuttered. Someone snickered.

"Hello, Cho," Harry replied, aware that Ginny had stiffened beside him. Cho stood hesitantly in the doorway.

"Well, this compartment _is_ taken, Cho," Ginny said, voice unusually cold. Cho stuck her nose up. 

"Well _obviously_ I know that now. Bye then, Harry." The door slid shut and her blurry outline marched away.

Dean swung partially down from his perch, his upper-half hanging upside-down.

"Do you guys think she _maybe_ likes Harry a bit?" The tall boy asked, receiving the laughs he had intended.

"Good show, Harry!" Seamus declared. "She's a catch!"

Ginny sniffed in exasperation. Lavender and Parvati giggled.

Just as the sun was setting behind the mountains, the door slid open again to reveal three less-pleasant faces. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle smirked at them from the doorway.

"Well, well Potter," Malfoy sneered. "How much are you _paying_ these idiots to be your friends?"

Harry sighed, not bothering to stand. "Didn't you learn your lesson last year, you prick?"

Malfoy didn't flinch, and his cronies didn't move. They didn't dare, when being faced with nine gryffindors, who were becoming more hostile by the second. In the end, Malfoy was forced into retreat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's stomach was complaining loudly when McGonagall walked in with the stool and battered sorting hat. Everyone perked up expectantly. The first years were lead in as the tear near the brim of the hat opened.

_Come close and listen well_

And hear the wise words I will tell

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

Now gather 'round and stop your chat

I can tell you where to go

I look in your head, and I know

I see the qualities you possess

And I know who you would impress

Would it be Hufflepuff, wise and fair?

Whose loyalties could not tear?

Whose friendships are strong and true,

Then Hufflepuff is for you.

Or is it Ravenclaw, who likes a clever student

_With wit, ideas, they're always prudent_

_Who loves to use their brain_

Ravenclaw with keep you sane.

Maybe Gryffindor is where you should be

Where belong the strong, brave, and the free.

Whose courage rises above the rest

And your honor is always at its best

Perhaps you're a Slytherin and shrewd

And you're always in the mood

To reach your goal, climb the tower

Your sole aim is that of power.

I'm always here to sort you out

But I'll tell you know what I'm about

You all need to be friends

And you will hold to the very end

But if you are not strong within

Then the dark side is sure to win

So I am telling you how

Do not tarry, hasten now

Once again, the students did not exactly know how to receive this warning. There was a smattering of applause until McGonagall unrolled her list of newcomers. Everyone fell respectfully silent.

"Awsumb, Lance!" She called. A gangly boy with dark, curly hair walked forward slowly. He daintily placed the sorting hat on his head and waited for it to reach its decision.

"Hufflepuff!"

Cheers erupted from the hufflepuff table.

"Brody, Kristine!"

A freckly girl with long blond hair walked up to the stool. Within moments she had been declared a gryffindor.

Harry was thinking longingly of food until McGonagall called "Evans, Mark!"

Harry knew that name, but he had no idea the Mark Evans was a wizard! He was a boy that Dudley used to beat on, and if Harry remembered correctly, he also lived with other relations. Harry had never seen him, but supposedly his parents were dead.

The boy with black hair from the platform walked confidently forward and took his turn on the stool. The hat spent a longer time on Mark than it had with any other first year so far. Squinting, Harry noticed that Mark's fingers were crossed and he was whispering something to himself. Finally the hat reached a decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A fleeting look of emotion that Harry couldn't place crossed the boy's face, but was quickly stifled. Mark trotted to the Slytherin table, to their shouts and cheers. Ten minutes later, the feast began.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's mind was still gnawing on Mark Evan's identity as he made his way to the 6th year boys' dorm that night. Surprisingly, there was a notice posted in the common room:

_To all students:_

September 2nd has NO classes. It will be used for quidditch tryouts, studying, unpacking, and so forth. Quidditch tryouts will be as follows:

10-12 A.M.-Gryffindor

_12-2 P.M.-Slytherin_

_2-4 P.M.-Ravenclaw_

4-6 P.M- Hufflepuff

Harry smiled and went to bed, greatly anticipating tryouts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a warm and breezy morning as Harry walked out onto the pitch. He was glad to be back onto the field after his suspension last year. For five minutes he simply relaxed on the grass, inhaling the sweet air, Firebolt at his side.

Soon he was joined by Ron, Ginny, Derrick, and Bole. Shortly after, the Gryffindors that were trying out started arriving.

"Um…Hello," Harry said awkwardly, standing in front of the assembled players. "I'm Harry--"

"We know!" Someone in the back said loudly, receiving many laughs.

Harry grinned in spite of himself. "Who am I kidding? You're here to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The available positions are…well, the three seekers."

Derrick and Bole looked at each other regretfully.

"Actually," Derrick said, standing, "we think that the post of beaters should be open as well. We're not very good." Bole gave a acquiescent nod.

Harry's jaw dropped slightly. "Well…If that's how you feel…I guess the beater positions are open as well!"

There were several smiles on the students' faces at these words. Harry rubbed his hands together.

"Let's get started!" He said cheerfully. "Here's how it will work: You get in line, and when you get to the front, tell me your name and position. If you're chaser, you'll work with two others, and I'll evaluate all of you and your team skills. You'll do formations and try to score on Ron. If you're a beater, you'll work with a partner and…beat. Ok? Good."

They all got to their feet and formed a line. Surprisingly, it was now only Ron and Harry on the team, since Ginny was trying for chaser. Ron took to the air and started circling the goal posts.

The first three up were Ginny, Colin, and Dennis Creevey. Harry was very impressed with Ginny and Colin, but Dennis repeatedly missed passes and dropped the quaffle.

Next up were the Hartman twins--third years. They were trying-out as beaters. Harry thought they did well, but neither of them were exceptionally muscular or big enough to be beaters.

As the line dwindled down, Harry saw nothing else that impressed him very much. Finally there were only four people left.

The first two were sturdy fourth years. The first one was Connor O'Quinn, a tall, black-haired Irish boy. His friend was Henry Bold, a blond brute of a boy, but he was very nice. Immediately Harry knew that they would be the perfect beaters, and they flew very well. Finally he was down to the last two boys left.

Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas smiled at him when he saw them.

"Dean and Seamus, Chasers," Dean said solemnly, trying to keep a straight face.

Harry laughed. "Let's see, then."

By the end of the session, Harry had made his choice. He stood in front of the anxious group of people, hoping no one would be too offended.

"Alright, here's how it is," he declared, hands clamped firmly behind his back. "Our two new chasers are…" They played a drum roll on their laps. "…Connor O'Quinn and Henry Bold!" The two boys smiled as everyone cheered. Harry held up his hand for silence. "And the chasers are Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley!"


End file.
